Perfect Day
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Aquél perfecto día cuando me detuve y miré hacia el cielo a través del azul, un intenso azul.


Perfect Day

.

.

Ahí en medio de ese oscuro camino donde no había nadie alrededor tomo una decisión.

"Debo intentarlo"

Aun si intentaba ser fuerte su juventud finalmente le vencía y el temor amenazaba con apoderarse de su ser.

"No se puede evitar el miedo"

"Debes correr o enfrentarlo, no hay de otra"

Y continuo…

Ese camino era inusualmente largo, oscuro y tenebroso; eso creyó hasta que pequeñas luces fueron iluminando su camino.

"Luciérnagas"

Por un momento detuvo su marcha y se permitió contemplar el inspirador espectáculo que aquellos pequeños seres ofrecían.

"La vida está llena de detalles"

"Aun en la oscuridad siempre existirá la luz sin importar cuan pequeña esta sea"

Cerro los ojos y se fusiono con aquella extraña tranquilidad y serenidad que le ofrecía el momento.

"¡Ven corre!"

Palmearon su hombro obligándole a abrir los ojos.

"Brilla"

Susurro con sorpresa al abrir sus ojos adaptándose poco a poco y con dificultad al nuevo escenario.

Su camino era diferente al anterior, brillante, cálido y deslumbrante, tupido de colores y nuevas sensaciones.

" ¡Míralo ahí está! ¡Si corres podremos alcanzarlo"

Una segunda voz paso a su lado rebasándolo mientras señalaba la estela blanca de algo de alguien que marcaba la claridad de aquel cielo azul.

No entendía del todo, pero sabía que ese lugar era diferente y por una extraña quería alcanzar aquella estela a como diera lugar.

"Tener metas es bueno"

"Tener buenas metas es casi como un milagro"

Sin importar cuán rápido corriera o las veces que tropezará sin decir nada y no hacer nada más que avanzar continuaba, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara, aquella estela poco a poco desparecía y parecía que nunca podría alcanzarla. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada?

"Aprender a levantarse sin importar cuantas veces uno se tropiece es esencial"

"Descansar, curar tus heridas y admirar el paisaje es básico, nunca sabes si podrás volver a ese lugar, nunca sabrás si esas heridas sanaran o dejaran una marca más"

Con el tiempo entendió que en aquel camino suyo existían una infinidad de cosas que había omitido gracias a aquella estela y se permitió explorar cada una de ellas, tratando de no demorarse, tratando de no desviarse de su camino, sin olvidar su meta, un día tenía que descubrir de donde provenía aquella marca en el lejano cielo azul.

"Tomarse un momento siempre es justo y necesario"

"No es malo aprender, hay cosas buenas, cosas malas, cosas inevitables"

Tan pronto se permitió caminar a su paso y con la debida paciencia unas presencias se animaron a acompañarle en su travesía, cuestionándole, enseñándole, protegiéndole y amándole.

"Un tanto innecesario"

"Mucho más que imprescindible"

"No soy bueno con la gente"

"Yo tampoco, pero hay que intentarlo"

Poco a poco muchas dudas que existían en su corazón desaparecieron sin embargo aquel anhelo por "algo más" crecía día a día.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Ambos se miraron intrigados, aun más de lo que ya estaban al descubrir un punto de intersección que ampliaba la posibilidad de continuar su camino o tomar otro diferente.

"Yo soy alguien que debería continuar sin embargo aún no estoy muy segura de hacia dónde ir"

Señalo las tres posibilidades que aparecían frente a ellos.

"Lo mismo conmigo, parecía que siempre existiría solo una manera de avanzar"

"No sé qué elegir, ¿Qué los hace diferente? Si tomo uno de ellos ¿Sera mucho mejor que el otro? ¿Sera difícil?"

"Piensas demasiado"

"Mi camino me enseñó las consecuencias de las malas decisiones"

"Siempre que hagas algo sin importar sea bueno o malo siempre tendrá sus consecuencias, aunque estas no tienen que ser necesariamente malas"

"Lo tomare en cuenta, solo que aún no estoy segura"

"Esperare contigo"

"¿No importa cuánto tarde, que retrase tu camino?"

"No, no importa, igual debería meditar un poco más las cosas"

Ambos sonrieron.

En esa intersección ambos se sentaron y compartieron un silencio cómodo que más tarde se convirtió en pláticas casuales, ambos compartieron su vista sobre la vida y llegaron a la conclusión de que, aunque parecían diferentes en muchos modos en las cosas importantes eran muy similares, el tiempo compartido nunca supieron si fue mucho o poco, pero si lo suficiente para estar siempre en su compañía.

"Quisiera ir a donde tú fueras"

"Me agrada tu compañía"

"Pero por el momento yo quisiera tomar ese camino"

Señalo ella el camino de la izquierda"

"Y yo debo tomar el de allá"

Señalo el camino de la derecha muy seguro.

"Es hora de avanzar, adiós supongo"

"Un _hasta luego_ es más apropiado, quizá algún día nos volvamos a encontrar"

"Si, quizá"

"yo lo espero"

Se despidieron sonrientes, aunque en el fondo un tanto nostálgicos, estaban seguros de que echarían de menos al otro, pero quizá algún día se encontrarían nuevamente, eso esperaban.

Ambos miraron al cielo y continuaron siguiendo aquella estela blanca que hace mucho parecía haberlos dejado atrás pero que ahora se marcaba firme, aún más firme que aquella primera vez que le vieron.

.

.

.

El tiempo había pasado, si bien su camino fue un tanto difícil supieron sobreponerse y enfrentarse a la adversidad, perdieron muchas cosas, así como ganaron muchas otras y aquellas extrañas presencias que en aparecían ocasionalmente en su camino en un principio ahora se consolidaban y se marcaban más fuertes que nunca, ya no estaban solos y probablemente no lo estarían nunca más.

"Luces diferente"

"Tú también, supongo que… ¿crecimos?"

"Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo última vez que nos vimos, debía de pasar"

Ella lo observo de pies a cabeza buscando en aquel atractivo hombre rastros del joven que conoció hace un tiempo atrás, pero había cambiado tanto… _¿Seguiría siendo el mismo? Probablemente no_ se respondió un tanto insegura.

Él la contemplo un tanto tímido, no podía creer que aquella taciturna chica que conoció en ese entonces fuera ahora esa misteriosa chica de vivaces ojos violetas, había cambiado tanto y eso de algún modo lo perturbaba, desvió la mirada azorado _¿Qué te sucede?_ Resoplo incomodo en su interior.

"Es bueno verte"

"Es extraño, pero lo esperaba, hace mucho"

"Yo también lo esperaba"

Sonrió ella invitándolo a tomar asiento bajo ese enorme roble que marcaba el punto de encuentro en sus caminos.

Ya sentados esas incertidumbres sobre el otro pasaron a segundo plano cuando notaron que frente a ellos solo había un camino.

"¿Es el mismo camino?"

Susurraron sorprendidos y compartiendo una mirada un tanto esperanzada, hace mucho eso hubiera sido lo ideal pero ahora,,, ahora no estaban seguros.

"Debes tomarte el tiempo que necesites"

"¿Me esperaras esta vez?"

"No lo sé, por el momento tomare un descanso"

"Yo, yo tal vez no demore como la vez anterior"

"tal vez podamos avanzar juntos"

Se animo él sin meditar mucho sobre ello, ella sonrió risueña y asintió no muy segura de que, pero convencida de algún modo.

Ambos compartieron sobre lo que había sucedido después de despedida y no sabían cómo sentirse al respecto, por una parte estaban contentos de saber que el otro estaba bien y que habían encontrado buenas personas en su camino, después vinieron los momentos difíciles y entonces se preocuparon y se preguntaron: ¿qué es lo que hubiera pasado si ellos hubiera estado ahí?, pero eso era imposible de saber y a final de cuentas pasado, lo importante ahora era el presente y lo que harían de ahora en adelante en _su_ camino.

Después de lo compartido él llego a una conclusión: Ella era increíble, no solo era fuerte e inteligente de algún modo era muy capaz y eso le gustaba.

Ella solo pudo pensar que, aunque él no solo había cambiado en apariencia, en el interior él no era el mismo de hace tiempo él era mejor, se sentía muy segura a lado de él.

¿Qué deberían hacer?

¿Dejar que el otro avanzara primero?

¿Seguir de cerca al otro?

O tal vez…

¿Deberían continuar juntos?

"¡Vamos!"

Dijo él de pronto tomándola por sorpresa, arrastrándola rápido, pero con cuidado al inicio del camino.

"¿Juntos?"

"Si tu avanzas primero, yo solo iré detrás de ti tratando de que no te dañen y eso es muy tonto porque si estoy contigo puedo evitarlo"

"¿Y si ir juntos es lo incorrecto?"

"Si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos, no quiero quedarme con ese asqueroso ¿y si _hubiera...?"_

"¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si te lastimo?"

"Si no quieres intentarlo dímelo y nos lo ahorramos, yo no puedo asegurarte un camino sin complicaciones, pero si puedo asegurarte el hecho de que nunca dejare que te dañen te protegeré de todo y todos, inclusive de mi si es necesario."

"Quiero intentarlo, pero si un día te lastimo debes dejarme atrás"

"Soy fuerte"

"Yo también"

"No lo pareces tanto… pero sé que lo eres y ahora debes demostrarlo"

Él relajo el agarre y con una suavidad poco propia de él la tomo de la mano, ella ahora segura de todo eso le correspondió firme.

No sabían que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero juntos estaban seguros de que serían capaces de enfrentarse a todo.

.

.

.

Risas,

llanto,

furia,

deseo,

amor.

Y un sinfín de emociones embargaron su vida compartida.

En un inicio todo en su camino, sus vidas se fueron acoplando con la del otro de una manera estúpidamente rápida.

Las diferencias seguían ahí, pero lo esencial se compartía y crecía día a día.

No podían estar más complacidos.

Pero en algún punto para él eso ya no era suficiente, ya no solo podía verla como una compañera o una amiga, necesitaba más de ella y su necesidad demandaba ser satisfecha.

La ferocidad proveniente de él era algo que secretamente la consumía, pretendía hacerse la desentendida, pero eso últimamente era difícil, había algo en ella que le pedía que se dejara llevar por él que no se limitara que cediera.

Un beso robado.

Fue el detonante.

Un beso correspondido.

El aceite de arranque.

Un fuerte abrazo.

La señal de salida.

Sentimientos correspondidos.

Dieron el inicio de algo que no estaban seguros de cómo iba a terminar.

¿Todo eso tenía que para algún día?

Esperaban que no.

Fue así como su camino compartido se vivía día a día, no solo como compañeros o amigos sino como amantes y posiblemente algo más.

Las dificultades aparecieron como costumbre, pero estas no eran nada en compañía del otro, juntos podían vencerlas y continuar.

Las presencias que siempre los acompañaban estaban contentos por ellos y lo suyo.

Todo parecía estar bien ahora.

Ambos caminaban juntos por ese camino y continuaban siguiendo esa estela que en un inicio los llevo ahí.

Estaban contentos por haber tomado las decisiones que habían tomado, buenas o malas, los había llevado ahí, a ese punto donde no podían ser más felices.

Campanas, un par de anillos, un vestido blanco y un traje un tanto incómodo.

Aparecieron.

Ellos decidieron simplemente usarlos como una formalidad puesto no lo creían necesario pero todo momento debe vivirse de manera adecuada.

Después de todo si podían ser más felices de lo que suponían y eso lo supieron cuando alguien más se integró al camino…

-¡Mamá, Papá!

Ambos abrieron los ojos perezosos, por la poca luz que se colaba por las cortinas podían asegurar que apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Se encontraron la mirada del otro y sonrieron.

-Buen día.

Saludaron ambos.

Él con su mano acaricio su pálido rostro delineando cada contorno sin perderse ningún detalle, tenían demasiado tiempo juntos, pero...

-nunca te cansas de hacerlo

-Me gusta asegurarme de que lo mío se encuentre en buenas condiciones

-¿Lo tuyo?

-Eres mía, que no se te olvide.

Él se acercó y la beso como acostumbraba y ella le correspondía entre risas risueñas.

-¡Papá no! ¡Es mi mamá!

Entre ellos y debajo de las sabanas su pequeño salió estropeando el momento como últimamente lo venía haciendo, era su hijo, pero en ocasiones como esa era insoportable. _Es idéntico a ti después de todo._

-hmhp- gruño ante ese comentario, después de todo no podía negarlo.

-Rowan, amor buen día.

Saludo ella tratando de evitar una confrontación matutina entre padre e hijo.

-Mamá buen día.

Sonrió el pequeño besando la mejilla de su madre.

-Rowan ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-pero mamá…

-Saluda y discúlpate con tu padre.

Pidió ella suavemente a lo que el pequeño no se pudo negar.

-Papá buen día, yo… lo siento

Decía el pequeño inflando sus mejillas mirándolo con aquellos ojos idénticos a los de su madre.

-Buen día Rowan, espero que esta fase termine pronto, tu mamá también es _mi_ esposa.

Reprendió severo, pero al final no puedo evitar alzar su ceja izquierda incrédulo de la vista ¿su hijo le sacaba la legua, le sacaba la lengua a él?

-¡No!

Se negó el pequeño aferrándose a su madre.

-Tú chiquillo…

Gruño entre dientes, pero la mirada severa de Rachel evito que terminara la frase.

Poco menos que ofendido se levantó de la cama gruñendo después de todo el día tenía que iniciar.

Ella que solo se había mantenido al margen no pudo hacer nada más que contener la risa por aquel número, no podía creer que él peleara con un niño, un niño que además era su hijo.

-¡No te atrevas Rachel!

Lo escucho decir de la regadera, pero no pudo contenerse y estallo en risas, risas que su hijo sin comprender también acompaño, lo que molesto aún más a Damián.

-Tan bien que había iniciado el día…

Soltó en una mueca entre disgustada y alegre, después de todo ellos eran su todo.

Mientras salía de la ducha recordó aquel sueño…

Ese sueño le permitía apreciar constantemente su vida y ser agradecido con todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar ahí.

-Ya no estamos solos.

Susurro ella en su espalda.

-Lo sé, gracias.

-¿Por qué? Por tener habilidades extrañas e invadir tu sueño.

-No, por ser tú. tener esas habilidades y compartir nuestro sueño. ¿Y Rowan?

-Me encontré con Alfred camino a su habitación, parece que nunca encontrare la manera de evitar que siga esforzándose.

-Dímelo a mí.

-¿Iremos con Jonathan y Kathy?

-Si no vamos estoy seguro de que no me dejara de molestar incluso Rowan no me dejara en paz.

-Eres un buen amigo y un buen padre.

-Sabes también soy buen esposo

-Si lo eres.

Sonrieron entre uno y tantos besos compartidos

.

.

.

.

Supercell – perfect day.

Es la rola que inspiro la parte profunda de este fic,

Parecía ser pura cosa sad ¿verdad? Pero alabados sean los gatos que no fue así. XD (Dicho de paso no soy creyente o practico ninguna religión, pero tampoco critico a ninguna. El respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz).

Entre otras cosas acabo de regresar del hospital salí ayer a penas, tuve una cirugía horrenda, todas gracias mi vesícula y muchos días en el hospital todo por una infección horrorosa así que ténganme paciencia porque no actualizare seguido. No como quisiera, sorry. De verdad espero al menos subir el final de bajo el mismo techo para final de año, saben que me encanta procrastinar, pero ahora si tengo pretextos válidos.

Queenfan ¡tú querida! espero estés complacida en saber que Rowan si sería el siguiente en escabecharme, bueno en teoría fue el primero, pero debía darle una historia y debía ofrecérselo a ustedes para que lo conocieran y lo quisieran, pero en realidad fue al primero que me eche, pero probablemente esa historia no vea la luz es algo muy pero muy muy sad. Probablemente escribiré una historia más para que lo adoren y ya quizá después suba la historia de su fin que insisto es muy pero muy triste.

Anay sama besos mujer, gracias por dejarme comentarios te adoro.

Y bueno esta historia no la pensé mucho solo salió así y ya luego la edite, no parece tener un fin pero espero les haya agradado, espero sus opiniones, comentarios, ¿les gusto o no?

Saludos y besos gatunos para todos.

Espero no tardar tanto en volver chicos.


End file.
